


Indra Flare

by LizzieTheRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompto's adoptive mom is a good mom and you'll have to pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands, Secret Relationship, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTheRose/pseuds/LizzieTheRose
Summary: The Indra Flare shower has reached its peak and two boys just want a little calm before the storm to spend time together, nerding out about flying space rocks.





	Indra Flare

“Why are we sitting outside in the heat?” Noctis complained as the group sat outside Surgate's Beanmine. His arms and legs were crossed as there was a pout across his face just as if he was a small spoiled child.

“Well, if you would take off your jacket.” Ignis retorted, taking a sip of his Ebony.

“But then, I'll be cold.”

“I could always hug you until you're warmed up again.” Prompto joked, smirking.

“You smell like Chocobos.” Noctis teased, his frown disappearing a small bit.

“You were riding a Chocobo just as long as him. You both smell pretty bad.” Gladio interrupted, laughing once the two younger guys gave him the most offended look.

“We didn't invited you to our banter fest.” Prompto huffed.

“What? And do you wear pink on Wednesdays?” Gladio asked, leaning back in his chair.

“We will just to spite you.” Noctis grinned.

“Noct, I don't even have anything pink.” Prompto pointed out.

“Don't worry about it.” he went on, shrugging off his jacket and laying it across the back of his chair.

As their food arrived to the table, their banter went quiet to allow them to eat. A couple minutes passed before a new announcement on the radio caught Prompto's ear. “The Indra Flare, which began to pass over Eos only a couple days ago, will be reaching its peak tonight at one forty-six in the morning. If any night is good for viewing this meteor shower, it's tonight especially with our meteorologists predicting clear skies over most of Lucis. Get your cameras ready, folks, because tonight is looking beautiful!”

Prompto went wide-eyed with excitement as he looked over to his best friend. “Noct, did you hear that? The meteor shower!” he said, bouncing in his seat.

It took the prince a minute to respond, but the first indication of such was this small little smile. It wasn't like that cool guy smile he liked to take on. This smile had more of a pure innocence behind it and Prompto was living for that. When was the last time he'd seen this kind of smile from his friend? Noctis glanced back to the blond before nodding. “We totally gotta catch it.”

“We must rest up to leave Lestallum tomorrow, Noct. Everyone is waiting for us to return to Cape Caem to set off.”

“Come on, Specs.” the royal huffed, “Just for tonight...”

“One night of lollygagging could cost people their lives.”

“Iggy,” Gladio said, joining the conversation finally, “The car ride back and the boat ride will give them plenty of time to rest up.”

“And if we're attacked?”

“I'm the Shield for a reason. I won't let Noct get hurt and I'll protect blondie, too. I'll take full responsibility for this.” he offered.

Prompto was merely staring at the adviser with big blue eyes, hope twinkling in them.

Ignis looked between the shield, prince, and photographer before taking another sip of Ebony and sighing. “Alright. Just don't stay out too late and no leaving the city limits.”

The two best friends glanced at each other with the purest of excitement as if they were children again before turning to Ignis. “Yeah, we promise!” they said in unison.

The adviser looked at them for a moment more before another sigh left his lips and he returned to his food.

* * *

 

Later that night, the two guys set off from the Leville, leaving Gladiolus and Ignis to rest during their outing. The keys to the Regalia jingled as Noctis twirled them around on his finger. They reached the parking lot and Prompto retrieved his camera equipment from the trunk of the car before they continued into the outlook. Once Prompto was set up, the two took a seat on one of the benches close by.

Noctis' blue eyes glanced around for any fellow star watchers, but for the moment, they seemed pretty sparse. They were a few hours early before the meteor shower's peak. A small smile appeared on his face as he reached out to Prompto's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Having been focused on the sky, the blond jumped slightly and looked over at Noctis. He reciprocated the small smile, squeezing the other's hand slightly.

“It feels like it's been forever since we could be like this.” Prompto commented softly.

The royal nodded, leaning against him. “Pretty sure the last time was when we went fishing in Alstor Slough.”

“When _you_ went fishing.”

“I offered for you to try.” Noctis huffed.

“I don't have the patience for that, dude. I'd probably end up losing your rod in the lake.” the blond shrugged.

The prince thought over that reasoning for a moment before nodding. “You're probably right. Good choice.” he said, laughing.

Prompto chuckled and replied, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Not a problem.” Noctis teased before gazing up at the sky for a moment. Soon enough, the pouty prince returned. “We're still too close to the city lights... This doesn't look anything like at the havens.”

Prompto looked up as well and mumbled, “Yeah, wish we could get a little further out. I'd get much better shots then...”

The royal seemed to have an internal debate with himself before he finally stood up without much warning. “Come on.” he demanded, tugging on the blond's hand, “We're getting a better spot.”

“Where else could we go in the city for a better spot?” Prompto frowned.

“Outside of the city.” Noctis smirked.

The photographer looked like he was about to argument for a moment, but the resistance soon faded into a mischievous grin. “We're so dead if Iggy finds out.”

“That's why he won't.” Noctis winked, letting his boyfriend's hand go, “Do you want help packing up?”

“The Prince of Lucis helping? I thought I'd never see the day.” Prompto teased.

* * *

 

After packing up Prompto's camera equipment and stopping by one of the shops that sold food still at ten o'clock, the two of them where in the Regalia with Noctis at the wheel. Prompto was kicked back, munching on some fries while the radio blasted some electronic music.

“How much you wanna bet if we weren't at war with Niflheim, we'd have gone outside Insomnia all the time to do this kind of stuff?” Prompto mused, staring off into the distance.

“I'm not betting. I _know_ we'd have done that. At least, once a week.” Noctis answered confidently.

“That would have been nice, going outside the Walls. My mom got to do it all the time... Though that was for work, but still, it seemed she was much happier when she got to be outside than inside.” the blond went on, frowning a bit as he talked about his adoptive mother.

Noctis glanced over before returning his eyes to the road. “Why are you talking like that?” he huffed.

“Like what?”

“Like she's gone.”

The blond paused for a moment, fiddling with a fry between his fingers. “I still haven't heard from her...”

“Her phone could have been destroyed in the chaos.” the prince reasoned, “Doesn't mean she's dead.”

Prompto went silent for a moment more before nodding. “Yeah. She's not dead.” he assured mostly himself, “She's too tough for that.”

“Too scary for that.” Noctis joked, “Seriously. She's like a griffon mixed with a coeurl. She won't go down that easy.”

A smile crept across the blond's face as he laughed lightly. “No one ever messed with Mama Bear Argentum.”

“I'm pretty sure my dad was scared of her, too.” he went on, “He told me a few stories of when he was still dating my mom about how Juliet would get so protective over her when he was around.”

“She always told me Aulea was like a sister to her. Always joined at the hip.” Prompto laughed, “You should have seen the look on her face when she found out my first friend was her best friend's son. Told me that it wasn't always a bad thing if history repeated itself.”

“I kind of wanna know her reaction to finding out we're dating.” Noctis hummed in thought.

“She'll probably threaten to beat you up if you hurt me.”

“Yeah, I figured. Doesn't care about royal bloodlines. She'll kick everyone's ass. Kind of reminds me of someone...” he said, giving his boyfriend a look.

Prompto laughed, punching Noctis in the shoulder. “Shut up or I _will_ kick your ass!”

“Not unless it's in King's Knight.”

“You are ridiculous.” the blond smiled.

The next song on the radio was a remixed version of Prompto's absolute favorite song, the Godsdamn Chocobo song. His blue eyes light up as he turned his attention from the conversation to turn up the music and sing along.

Underneath the blaring music, Noctis partially watched the blond and mumbled, “Nerd.”

* * *

 

The drive took them a few hours as Noctis wanted to go to the _perfect_ haven. No trees and the like to obstruct their view, close enough to the road to no be a dangerous trek for two people, far enough from any outposts to get as many stars in view as possible. They ended up at the Pullmoor Haven all the way in Alstor Slough about a half hour before the peak. Quickly, they got Prompto set up again as well as getting two of the camping chairs set up side by side. Luckily, there wasn't much of a hassle from any daemons which Prompto was _completely_ grateful for.

The two now sat in the chairs gazing up at the now illuminated sky as Noctis began to babble about all the different stars and constellations. Any little trivia that popped into his head about stars and space in general, he rambled off without hesitation. Meanwhile, Prompto listened to _every_ word he said. His face was warm and loving as he watched his boyfriend go on and on about something he was so excited by and passionate about.

At one point, when the prince's trivia dump slowed down, the blond reached over to take his hand again. He brought his hand up to his face and kissed the back of it. “You are so precious, Noct.” he said softly.

Noctis' face lit up red which was a bit difficult for the other to catch thankfully, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling wider than he had been this entire time. Gods, his face was starting to hurt, but it was a pain he could tolerate if it made him feel this ecstatic. “Not as precious as you, babe.” he returned, squeezing his love's hand.

Prompto laughed and said, “How about we say we're equally as precious so we don't miss the peak?”

“Sounds good to me!” the prince replied, pulling out his phone to check the time, “Five minutes.”

The blond nodded as the two settled back in their chairs, watching the meteors pass as their hands stayed together. After a couple more minutes, Prompto let go of the royal's hand, so he could start taking pictures of the Indra Flare. This moment? This moment right here was sorely needed between them after everything that had gone on. A nice quiet night with each other and no one else bothering them and their passions at their fingertips.

Once Prompto was satisfied with the images he captured of the peak of the shower, he returned to his spot beside his boyfriend as their hands found themselves again almost instantly. They didn't speak again as fast, wanting to take in the sight together without much else. As the shower seemed to slow down, the two finally gazed at each other, smiling their faces off.

“Hey, Prom?” Noctis called.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Now, it was Prompto's turn to go red. That phrase was so rare to hear from the prince, but he didn't see it as a bad thing. People tossed that around so easily nowadays that he appreciated how limited Noctis offered those words to him. “I love you, too.” he responded in kind.

The prince leaned over the arm of his chair and the photographer did the same, pressing their lips together. The kiss tasted sweet from the mere love behind it. Intimate without the lust one might automatically assume from such a word.

This light of they shared in secret is what kept them going, what kept them from giving into the despair that surrounded them. They both had a mission in mind: to protect the other and make the world better, so they could see their lover happy always. This was not something they ever spoke about, but the two could tell they shared the same objective without vocalizing it to the other.

The kiss broke as the guy continued to stare lovingly at each other for a moment, thumbs rubbing across skin reassuringly.

Prompto was the first to break that intimate moment, looking up at the sky one last time and asking, “Think it's about time we head back to Lestallum?”

Noctis sighed before nodding. “Yeah, we have a hell of a drive back.”

The blond leaned over to gave the royal one last peck to his cheek. “You want me to drive?” he offered.

“Nah, it's okay. I don't wanna push your anxiety too much.” Noctis replied, smiling gently.

“I don't mind. Aren't you tired?”

Noctis shrugged. “Yeah, but we have the car ride and boat trip for me to sleep.”

“If you're sure...” Prompto sighed.

“Hey.” the prince called as the other looked to him, “Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.” To seal his words as truth, he gave the photographer a brief kiss. “Let's get packed up, okay?”

The blond smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

The two returned to Lestallum around the crack of dawn. Unfortunately, that's usually when Ignis was awake...

“I told you two not to leave Lestallum!” he scolded as if he were their father, “It's dangerous, not only because of the daemons, but Niflheim still wants your head on a silver platter, Noct! What would me and Gladio have done if you got captured on this little escapade of yours?”

“Rescue the princess and save the kingdom?” Noctis joked, smirking.

“This isn't a video game! This is real life!” the adviser countered before Prompto raised his hand slightly for his attention, “Yes, Prompto?”

“I'm really sorry, Iggy. I was complaining about the city lights and Noct just wanted to help me get good shots of the Indra Flare.” he lied with the most innocent look on his face, “Please don't be so hard on him.”

After a brief silence, Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You two are safe, so I guess that's all that matters in the end, but please... Next time, consider the dangers of going off like that again. For everyone's sake.” he resigned.

Prompto smiled brightly before nodding. “We will! I'll be sure of it!” he said happily.

Deep down, Ignis knew he was only being played as a fool, but Prompto's puppy dog eyes always got him to stand down no matter what. As if confirming his thoughts, the two lovers were now smirking at each other while the adviser wasn't looking. Some people just never grew up it seemed...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was written for a zine application! I hope I did decently. asdfghjkl; Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please wish me luck for getting in!
> 
> I know the part of Noctis babbling about SPACE was kind of more telling than showing, but I don't know nearly enough about space, nor do I have the time to research enough to be able to accurately write someone babbling about stars in detail. I apologize for that. If I ever find the time though, I might try to rewrite that part of the fic? I dunno.
> 
> Also, part of Noctis' interpretation (being a nerd about stars) came from a friend of mine, Ripley! You can find him as Shukara on here!


End file.
